


cold heart, warm hands?

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kageyama is a professional figure skater and Suga kind of sucks.</p><p>“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” He snapped, but then they looked up. Kageyama met wide brown eyes, and he looked away from the startled gaze to observe a soft, fresh face and full, open lips. There was a beauty mark in the corner of one eye, and Kageyama stared at it in confusion.</p><p>Holy crap, I rescued an angel, he thought, and promptly dropped said angel on his backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold heart, warm hands?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Youubi](http://youubi.tumblr.com/) for the [ HQ Secret Santa](http://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

_This was a mistake._

Kageyama had been on his way to pick up groceries when he saw the outdoor ice rink that had been set up in the park. He’d bought his ticket without thinking - the sight of ice tended to have that sort of effect on him - but he was already regretting his decision when he toed his way into the recycled, imbalanced skates the man had rented him. He stepped onto the rink and immediately tensed as two teenagers holding hands tripped over one another in their attempt to avoid him.

“You should have just let go!” He heard one of them say, and her friend laughed from where she’d fallen, stumbling as she pulled herself up.

“But then it wouldn’t be romantic,” she replied, and Kageyama turned away before he could see the blushing girl’s reaction.

 _Romantic_. That wasn’t what ice was for.

Kageyama exhaled, shoving his hands into his coat pocket and shuffling sideways to avoid another group of kids. He’d paid for the ticket now, and he couldn’t walk away from a chance to spend more time onthe ice. His rink was closed during the holidays. If he focused, he could probably ignore everyone.

_They’re just in the way. Move around them._

Kageyama moved, taking a few strides to get used to the balance of the skates. It had to be a crime to keep skates in this condition: they obviously hadn’t been sharpened in months, and the left blade had worn down more than the right. He wasn’t even sure they kept the skates in pairs. Kageyama scowled, adjusting his weight to compensate for the imbalance, and began to pick up speed.

Everything was quieter now. People weren’t people, they were obstacles. Things were simple.

He moved around the edge of the rink, sticking to a simple chasse and concentrating on the sound of his blades scraping against the ice. Music came from the speakers surrounding the rink - the song was unfamiliar, but the beat was steady. He matched his steps to the rhythm, staring straight ahead and letting himself relax. He still had to move around people, but they didn’t register as much, and he didn’t really have to think about avoiding them - his legs took him where he needed to go. He exhaled, the steam of his breath rising in front of him, and stifled the smile that was threatening to bubble as he felt the numbness of his fingers and the ease with which he restored his balance on a particularly well worn patch of ice. Even when the equipment wasn’t up to scratch, he was good, and that was reassuring.

Eventually, a path between the other people opened up before him, and Kageyama took a sharp breath, seeing his chance. He didn’t have room or the confidence in these skates to try for a combination but surely he could manage something as simple as a triple Salchow?

He was excited. This never got old for him.

He took two quick strides, turning himself carefully around so that he was skating backwards and casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure there was still no one there. He exhaled smoothly, extending one leg and bending his knees to make the jump. The inside edge of his skate was just about to lift off the floor…

...when a blur of silver and navy blue barrelled into him, knocking straight into his chest with a sharp cry.

Kageyama reacted on instinct, bending his knees and spreading his legs to keep his balance. His arms reached out without thinking to catch the obstacle - the person, he corrected himself belatedly. His elbows were wedged under their shoulders, and Kageyama frowned down at silver hair and awkwardly splayed legs, still scrambling to find footing in the skates.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” He snapped, but then they looked up. Kageyama met wide brown eyes, and he looked away from the startled gaze to observe a soft, fresh face and full, open lips. There was a beauty mark in the corner of one eye, and Kageyama stared at it in confusion.

 _Holy crap, I rescued an angel_ , he thought, and promptly dropped said angel on his backside.

“Oof!” Not-An-Angel made a noise of discomfort, and Kageyama saw him wince. _Smooth_ , he berated himself. He should probably say something.

“Ah...are you okay?” he asked, and Not-An-Angel looked up at him again. Kageyama turned his face away, extending an arm to help him up. Not-An-Angel smiled, and Kageyama loosened his scarf.

“I’m fine! I’m sorry I crashed into you!” he replied. He grabbed Kageyama’s elbow with a firm grip and hauled himself up, a little unstable but clearly used to finding his feet. He took a step back, and Kageyama took a moment to look him up and down.

He had a natural build for ice skating, really: slim, but even with all the layers Kageyama could tell that he had muscles, and there was a symmetry to his body that screamed good balance. His smile was so warm despite the cold, and Kageyama could practically hear commentators remarking on the man’s serene expression. His face held the same kind of peace that ice did.

Kageyama wanted to skate with him. Or at least, a version of him that had been taught how to skate properly.

“Don’t do it again,” Kageyama answered, for lack of something better to say, but when he looked back, he noticed that Not-An-Angel was looking him over, too. Kageyama knew he wasn’t bad looking; sport had made him graceful and it showed in his body, but he always felt like his face didn’t match his posture, and being scrutinised so clearly made him uncomfortable. Not-An-Angel blinked, registering his words and laughed.

“I’ll try my best! I’m Sugawara, by the way - most people call me Suga.”

“Uh…” Kageyama looked at Suga’s outstretched hand in confusion, and Suga laughed again.

“It’s only polite to introduce myself to my saviour, right?”

“But I dropped you.”

“ _After_ you saved me,” Suga pointed out, “As penalty for dropping me, you have to introduce yourself, too.”

Was he...flirting? Kageyama didn’t have much experience with this. He moved one of his skates, concentrating on the scraping sound against the ice.

“Kageyama.”

“It’s good to meet you, Kageyama!” When Kageyama didn’t take his hand, Suga reached forward to pick his up, shaking it slowly and deliberately with a cautious smile. Kageyama couldn’t tell if he was being mocked, “You come here often?”

He was still lost. “They only just put it up,” he replied, and Suga opened his mouth, maybe to mock him again, but was interrupted by someone calling his name.

“Suga!” A man called, another man and a girl tailing behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Suga answered, “Kageyama here slowed my fall. I really am sorry, though - it looked like you were in the middle of something cool.”

“Uh,” Kageyama said. There were people talking to him on the ice. That wasn’t supposed to happen. People only talked to him off the ice, and even then it wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Oh, right! These are my friends - Asahi, Daichi and Yui,” Suga continued, gesturing to each of the people that had joined them, “I was skating with them when I lost control.”

Kageyama nodded gruffly in their direction, and then blanched when he saw recognition dawn on  Yui’s face.

“Kageyama Tobio?” she asked. “I’ve seen you on TV. You’re on the shortlist for the next Olympics!”

Suga looked at him, shocked, and Kageyama found himself flushing. He’d never been embarrassed by his own talent before - what was the point? - but somehow those brown eyes looking at him with admiration where appraisal had been before set him on edge.

In a good way, though, maybe.

“Could I get an autograph? And maybe a photo?” Yui was asking, and Kageyama shrunk a little. Suga must have noticed, because he reached for Kageyama’s arm, the gesture somehow familiar and comforting.

“If we’re all in it, it won’t be so bad, right?” he said, and Kageyama hesitated before nodding.

Asahi took the photo, saying he ‘hated how bad he always looked in pictures’, and Kageyama found himself placed between Suga and Yui, both pressed close to his sides and grinning broadly as they made peace signs. When it was taken and they let go, Kageyama missed the warmth.

Suga was making complicated hand gestures to his friends, and they skated off, giggling and nudging each other. Daichi turned back to shoot Suga a thumbs up, and Suga responded in kind before turning to Kageyama.

“A professional skater, huh? You could have said, I feel foolish now.”

“What difference does it make?” Kageyama asked, and Suga flushed.

“Not much, I guess! Just...I like to skate, but I’m really not good at it.” The pink of his cheeks contrasted with his pale complexion and paler hair. Suga was like porcelain, or like snow.

Like ice.

Kageyama took a leap. If he had to describe it, he’d call it an axel. Maybe even a triple axel; he still hadn’t landed one of those.

“Well, if you want...I could teach you?”

Suga laughed. “That’s kind of what I was hinting at, yeah.”

He moved forward on his skates, threading an arm through Kageyama’s elbow, and Kageyama turned red, immediately reciting the basics of skating technique to calm himself. Suga listened patiently, and when they set off skating together, Kageyama had two thoughts:

  1. Suga really did suck at this;

  2. It was going to be fun to work on that.




 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://arotsukki.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


End file.
